


Respect

by syntheticvoiddoll



Series: shots of engex [32]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-25
Updated: 2012-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticvoiddoll/pseuds/syntheticvoiddoll
Summary: Sideswipe couldn't help but grin. He'd done it this time - he'd actually gotten under Prowl's plating and made him really mad, and the best part was how the tactician tried so hard to hide it.
Relationships: Prowl/Sideswipe (Transformers)
Series: shots of engex [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070663
Kudos: 1





	Respect

Sideswipe couldn't help but grin. He'd done it this time – he'd actually gotten under Prowl's plating and made him _really_ mad, and the best part was how the tactician tried _so hard_ to hide it. But the occasional (distracting) flick of his doorwings showed just as much as the hard line he'd pressed his lips into. The gleeful look on his face wasn't going to do much for him, but Sideswipe couldnft help it.

Of course, Prowl hadn't been the intended target for the paint balloons – a _marvelous_ invention introduced to him by the humans – or for there to be so many bots in the rec room at the time. Still, it had been worth it. No matter what punishment Prowl handed to him, it would still have been worth it – for that _look_ , the hilarious (and adorable) sound he'd made, the way the paint flew in splatters when he'd flared his doors. Naturally, Prowl was clean _now_ , his frame gleaming with the fresh buff – but the memory would be forever saved.

" _Prowl,_ " he said. He leaned back in his chair, glad to finally get a word in. gIt was a _joke_. I didn't mean any harm.h

Prowl huffed a sigh from his vents, standing and leaning against the front of his desk. "This isn't about _harm_ , Sideswipe."

The red bot gazed at him, arching an optic ridge. Something about this seemed familiar in a way – the fiercely controlled irritation, the attitude and poise, the fine distinctions in semantics... somehow, Sideswipe found himself thinking of his twin – "Oh, _Prowl,_ " he said with his dawning realization. Laughter broke from him before he could stop it. "I never imagined I would hurt your _pride!_ " Sideswipe stuffed two knuckles in his mouth to try muffling his laughter, but it was no use.

"Enough!" Prowl huffed, his doors flared high on his back. Sideswipe managed to silence himself, but he could feel it bubbling, suppressed in his vocalizer. "Why would you _laugh_ upon such information?"

The fact that Prowl didn't deny his conclusion had Sideswipe redoubling his efforts not to laugh. "I'm sorry," he finally said. "I meant no disrespect."

Prowl's optics narrowed as his doors flicked upon his back. "Liar."

Sideswipe gaped at him. " _What?_ "

"I said, you're a liar," Prowl replied. Arms crossed under his bumper, he stepped forward. "You are cheeky, insubordinate, and cause chaos wherever you go. How can you say you mean no disrespect?"

The Lamborghini sat up in his seat. "Because I didn't," he insisted.

Prowl leaned down, hands on the armrests on either side of the frontliner. "Slagspit."

Sideswipe's optics widened comically – never, _ever_ had he heard Prowl curse. Soon, though, he was smirking again, even if he was staring right into cold, blue optics. They burned with an electric intensity that was also familiar to him.

He almost laughed again; he was such a fool for optics like those. "And why don't you believe me?" he asked.

"I thought I already told you," Prowl replied.

Sideswipe shifted his weight, one of his legs brushing against the tactician's. "Let me rephrase," he said. "What can I _do_ to make you believe me?" And though Prowl opened his mouth to reply, the frontliner had never intended on letting him. Reaching a hand up, he grasped Prowl's chin and pulled him down gently, kissing him before Prowl could get a word in.

In all honesty, he expected to be shoved away, to be treated even more severely – but instead, he was being kissed back, and _frag_ Prowl was a good kisser.

Leaning back, Sideswipe smirked back up at the tactician again. Prowl stared back at him, his expression as inscrutable as ever. Laughing, the red twin pulled him closer, his arm around the tactician's shoulders. "You've wanted to do that for a while, haven't you?" he said. Prowl didn't reply, though the glow of his optics had dimmed at their proximity. A soft gasp slipped from him when Sideswipe suddenly tugged an arm around Prowl's waist and pulled him into the frontliner's lap, where he proceeded to kiss the tactician again.

"Well?" he asked, lips just barely brushing Prowl's as he spoke.

Prowl's doors fluttered. "I see no reason to respond, if you are simply going to assume you are right anyway."

Sideswipe snickered. "How logical." Again, no reply. "But I take it all of your silences mean yes."

Prowl said nothing, but he pulled himself closer to the red bot and closed the distance between their lips again.


End file.
